Peaches and Queens
by Chloeebeee
Summary: Thanks to a Prophecy, all fae girls are law bound to run the Labyrinth when they come of age. At the age of 15 Sarah Williams of the Aboveground runs the Labyrinth and wins back her baby brother. What happens when later she finds out that she is infact half fae and now Queen of the Labyrinth. rated M for future chapters. Slow Burn.
1. The Call

_**Chapter 1**_

She called to him.

She shouldn't have been able to call to him, but she did.

He sat on his throne, one leg thrown over the top, hand resting on his chin, seemingly deep in thought

Gloved hands held a riding crop that he tapped on his booted foot in time with the ticks of the clock.

That's when he heard it.

She was crying. The emotion sliced through him like a dagger causing him to sit up with inhuman speed. One Hand raised to his chest his breathing labored

The goblins that littered the throne room all jumped in shock when there king moved. He'd been sat like that since the last runner had given up and fled the Labyrinth in tears. They had no idea why there king was so upset. After all what fun would it be if the runner actually won?

One of the Goblins next to the throne spoke up as another wave of emotion struck the king like lightning

"kingy! Kingy in pain?" it said a rare look of concern gracing it's ugly face.

"kingy not well?" said another

"kingy drink more! That make feel better" said a third as he raced forwards with a pint of Goblin ale

In his grubby hands

"QUITE!" Roared the King. "The next one of you cretins that speaks will end up tipped face first into the Bog"

the goblins shivered at the rage of there king.

The pull to go aboveground was getting stronger. And he knew he'd have to do something about it soon

His heart started pumping wildly as another wave of emotion struck him.

A grimace flashed across his beautiful face as he rose from his throne. The Goblins watched in fear as he strolled over to the window and stepped onto the ledge. The pull was getting stronger now. If he didn't move soon he'd be forced. Ignoring the Goblins that were cowering under his feet he gracefully transformed into a barn owl and flew out into the night.

The Goblins stared as there King left. One small Goblin shuffled to get a better look out of the window before he turned to face the others and with a small snigger he spoke

"Kingy Mad!" he snorted.

"Kingy always mad" said another with a giggle.

"Kingy doesn't drink enoughs. So we drinks enoughs for him" said the Goblin that had offered the potent brew to his master. All the Goblins fell back laughing as they resumed there celebrations

"Who wants to play chicken canon?" hollered a fourth as the others cheered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl sat huddled against a tree. Tears marked lines down her beautiful face.

She sat with her knees drawn up to her chest her arms wrapped around them protectively, as if she was trying to hide herself from the world. She didn't notice as a barn owl landed quietly in the tree above her, it watched for a long time as her sobs became less frequent and her labored breathing evened out.

She didn't no how long she'd been there for. But as the girl looked up she noticed the sky beginning to darken. She wiped a hand across her face as she stretched out her legs. She rested her head back against the tree and closed her eyes trying to get her whirling emotions in check.

He heard her sigh before she spoke. "well come on feet" she rose so quickly from the floor that she startled the owl that had been watching her so intently. She froze as she heard a rustle in the branches above her and turned slowly to see what had made the noise.

Her emerald green eyes searching the branches above her before connecting with the owl. He wasn't expecting her to look at him and was taken off guard momentarily by the depths of those green eyes. He didn't move as her gaze locked onto him. His heart beat pounded in his feathered chest.

He was even more surprised when she spoken again. This time to him

"sorry" she said. A sheepish smile on her face. Before she turned and ran across the park.

He waited a moment before he took flight again, this time however he intended to follow her.

He had no idea why'd she'd been crying. But he knew if he followed her home he'd find out.

As he settled onto a branch outside the Victorian house she'd entered he listened,

Her mother had left. She'd ran off with her lover. Not saying goodbye to her daughter choosing to leave a note instead.

No wonder she was crying. But how had she managed to call him?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He watched her many times after that first day. It was a pleasant change from the mundane dealings of holding court and listening to the Goblins squabble over who's chicken was who's.

He watched her make herself crowns out of flowers and read books under the same tree she'd been crying under.

He watched her play with the beast she called merlin. And recite plays and other stories.

He was drawn in by her belief in his world and her need to always be the hero in her acting.

He watched as she slayed imaginary dragons, saved princesses and married kings.

He watched as she fought wars and always defeated the villain in her stories.

When she turned 14 her father remarried. A year later a babe was born. That's when he decided to leave the book.

He'd left it on the stone bench near the tree. She always stopped by the bench to ready her self for her next act. He was thrilled when she picked up the book and started reading straight away. He wasn't sure what her version entailed as the book was different for all those who read it. It was after all the way to his kingdom.

He rarely had a child wished away anymore. His Labyrinth now mainly used to test young fae women due to some ridiculous law created by his kin. A sentient being that was the Labyrinth required runners to keep its spirit alive. Valuable lessons were learnt inside those walls. And as the master of the Labyrinth Jareth The Goblin King was the only one able to use magic within it. Which meant that all faes that ran the Labyrinth would have to do so using only there smarts. Of course no one had actually won. And if it wasn't for that damn prophecy maybe they would stop trying.

He'd been elated when he'd returned to the park a few days later to find her reciting lines from the book he'd left. It gave him a glimpse into what exactly was said within its pages. He knew she was unhappy with the new babe. And had hoped she'd wish herself away. A creature as pure and imaginative as her deserved to be in the underground. She'd flourish there.

He was wrong however. On the eve of her sixteenth birthday he heard her say the words.

He was shocked as he heard the call. Changing into his armour with a flick of his wrist he transformed into his owl form and soared out into the night.

He entered the dark bedroom. Steeling himself for his first conversation with the girl he'd watched for so long

Green eyes stared at him for a moment. And then she spoke

"You're him, aren't you? You're the Goblin King!"

He offered her, her dreams. And she denied him. Insisting he give her back the babe

"He's there... in my castle. Do you still want to look for him?" he asked

"Is that….the Castle beyond the Goblin City?" she said. No hint of nerves betrayed her voice.

He begged her to turn back. But of course she wouldn't.

"it doesn't look that far" she stated. He sighed inwardly. And gave in.

"It's further than you think... and time is short. You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth, before your baby brother becomes one of us... forever. _Such_ a pity."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He'd have given the babe back straight away if she'd have agreed to take his place. After all it never was about the babe.

He watched her progress a smile on his face as she found her way into the Labyrinth with ease.

She defied him at every turn. Even calling his Labyrinth a 'piece of cake', he took time off her, thinking it would stop her but she made friends with his subjects. Turned them against him in a bid to win back her brother. He'd used her new 'friendship' with the annoying dwarf Hogspurt, Hogbrain, Hogful or what ever his name is to get her to eat a dream peach.

He was furious when she managed to break free of the spell. Smashing the wall of the crystal ball room with a chair and shattering the dream. He'd been so close.

He was surprised when she made it past the Goblins and into the castle. But at the same time he was elated. It didn't matter that she was a mere mortal. He felt like he'd finally found someone worthy of being his queen. Of course he could make her fae so she'd be able to wield the powers that being Queen of the Labyrinth and of the Goblins gives you.

That's were he made his biggest mistake. He'd under estimated her and her belief in the book. In that final confrontation in the room of stairs as he'd stared into those beautiful and yet cruel green eyes and bared his soul to her

She tore his world apart again with a few words of triumph over her otherworldly nemesis

"You have no power over me!"

He was broken. In 10 short hours. Sarah, his Sarah had denied his heart and stripped him of the power he had over her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Welcome! i'd like to thankyou for taking the time to read my story. so far theres only one chapter. and as ive never written a fan fic before. or any other kind of story for that matter i'd like you to be patient with me! i have no idea where this story will lead as it was a rather spontaneous thing for me to do. but i hope you like it! the first chapter wasnt really necessary but it was fun to start it off with something from MR Nibs point of view ;) anywho. see you in the next one! dont forget to review!_


	2. The Truth

_**Disclaimer! i don't own the Labyrinth. or any of it's characters. i do however own all the characters you read of that aren't in the original story so ner ner! thanks as always to the powers that be that brought us the wonderful and unique story that is the Labyrinth i thank you.**_

 _ **the Names of the High King and his Queen of course belong to the bard. and i shall promise to return them in the same condition i found them..almost. ;)**_

 _ **A/N - i added a few Irish-Gaelic terms of endearment into this story. I've never delved far into the language. so I'm sorry for any mistakes i may have made!**_

 _ **translations are as so.**_

 _ **A Leanbh (Uh LAN-UV) - My Child**_

 _ **A Chroi ( Uh KHREE) - My Heart.**_

 _ **A Chara (Uh KHAR-UH) - Friend**_

 _ **A Mhuirnin (Uh WUR-NEEN) - Darling**_

 _ **A young girl with blood of Fae will run the Labyrinth on her births eve.**_

 _ **Conquer the Labyrinth will she along with the heart of it's King.**_

 _ **Queen of the Labyrinth and Goblins will she be from that day on.**_

 _ **The King will choose no other as his bride.**_

 _ **For she is the only one deemed fit to rule by his side.**_

 _ **The Labyrinth's citizens and the goblins she will adore.**_

 _ **For her will is as strong as her heart is as pure.**_

 _ **And she is his one true mate.**_

 _ **One week later in the Above...**_

"Sarah…we no"

It had been a week since Sarah had wished Toby away and succeeded in winning him back from the clutches of the Goblin King.

Her sixteenth birthday had passed, and now they were sat in the salon of her home celebrating with her grandparents and Karen's parents. As they had not been able to make it into town for the actual day they came a week later for a belated Birthday tea.

Sarah knew something was wrong when her stepmother Karen, a woman who she had once deemed evil, had informed her that they'd all be coming to visit in a few days.

"no what daddy?" Sarah responded. Her heart sank when she heard her fathers words. There was no way he know she'd wished toby away was there? She'd gotten him back after all.

"we know you wished toby away sweetie" came Karen's soothing voice from her right. The older woman took Sarah's hand in her own.

Sarah's head snapped round to look at her "but….how? i..i..won him back! I love toby please don't send me away!" Sarah almost screamed. Her grip tightening around Karen's.

"your not being sent away Sarah. But there is some things we need to discuss" said Karen's father from across the room. Christopher Fairchild was a big man. Stockily built man who's presence would be very intimidating if not for the softness held in his brown eyes. He gave her a tender look.

Sarah turned to look at each person in the room. Her fear rolling off her in spades as she took in the sombre expressions on all there faces

"but how did you no?" Sarah whispered. Her gaze landing on her father

"because Sarah. We were there" her father replied.

"it's time to tell her the family secret Robert. You no this. The girl must be informed of the prophecy. And what her winning the Labyrinth actually means!" huffed her grandfather as he took in his sons expression of guilt. "Robert tell the girl already" urged Sarah's grandmother.

Arthur and Serena Williams exchanged looks of exasperation as there son stumbled to find the right words to tell there granddaughter the truth.

"look Sarah the thing is….the family..well we are…um were.." her father said. His eyes glancing to Karen. Pleading for her help in explaining the situation. She rose an eyebrow at him and sighed as she turned to Sarah.

"Sarah your father is fae. Your grandparents are fae. I like you am a half fae. You have the blood sweetie. Which meant that before your sixteenth birthday you were required by fae law to run the Labyrinth. We were forbidden to inform you of it before you turned sixteen because we live in the above. Sixteen is considered a coming of age for fae. And they do not trust those of us that live Above to tell our Children about it before they turn sixteen because there's more chances of them telling mortals about there existence. so they put in place certain laws regarding those of us who choose to live a more mortal life as a protection for themselves. But since law states every woman of fae blood must run the labyrinth before she turns sixteen as a coming of age test they created the book"

Karen waved her hand over the coffee table and a book appeared. Sarah hesitated slightly before reaching down and taking the small red leather bound book in her hands. Turning it over slightly as she did, her finger running along the gold lettering on the spine which read _'The Labyrinth_ '. She should have been surprised by this small but blatant show of magic. But her head was reeling with the information Karen had just supplied.

"the book was created to be a gateway into the underground. Toby was never in any real danger as he's fae. Of course the labyrinth was created for other means and although kids are often wished away or should I say they were often wished away. Most choose there dreams and so the kids are taken in by fae family's and raised as there own"

Sarah continued to turn the book over in her hands as she thought through this last piece of information

"so…what would have happened if I'd of chosen my dreams instead of running the Labyrinth? Would Toby of been returned?" she asked tentatively stealing a glace at her fathers face

Robert chose to respond his time. With a quick glace at Karen he pushed forwards. He knew that Sarah would never accept what was coming if she still thought that the Goblin King stole babies

"yes sweetie. As a half fae. Your still required to run the Labyrinth. But since you have no prior knowledge of the underground a clause was put in place. You like all people who wished someone away were offered your dreams. But by turning down your dreams and agreeing to run the Labyrinth you activated the enchantment that the Labyrinth set in place. An enchantment that only works on someone who has blood of the fae"

"and what does this enchantment do?" Sarah asked. Turning to look at the people around her. It was down to Karen's mother to supply the answer this time

"along time ago Sarah a prophecy was made by the goddesses claiming that one day a young woman with the blood of fae would run the Labyrinth and win. This young woman would have a pure heart and love for the creatures that lived there. In order to stop anyone but it's rightful queen from winning. the Labyrinth decided to cast an enchantment upon it's self. Meaning that anyone who ran the Labyrinth was unable to use magic. And would be forced to win using there heart and there head to solve the riddles and challenges presented. As the Labyrinth would not let anyone who wasn't worthy of solving it without using magic be crowned its queen" Rebecca Fairchild smiled at the girl. Her long grey hair flowing like waves around her beautiful face. She was a complete opposite of her husband. Warmth radiated from every word she spoke.

Sarah turned to stare at her. Queen? Who ever won the labyrinth was considered Queen? Her mind was spinning. But she didn't want to be a Queen! Being Queen would forever tie her to HIM and she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about HIM yet. No this wasn't right. There must have been a mistake somewhere

"what do you mean the Labyrinths Queen? Has anyone else won the Labyrinth before? Please tell me I'm not the only one to win it?" she pleaded with the people around her. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she turned to look at her grandmother Serena

"No one since Jareth came into the throne" she supplied. There was no use in panicking the girl but she needed to no the truth

"Sarah..you winning makes you the Labyrinths Queen. And also Queen of the Goblins" she said softly to the girl who was shaking under her hand

"No….." Sarah whispered before jumping out of her chair and pacing before the fireplace "I don't want to be Queen! I just wanted Toby back! And now I'm tied to HIM forever..this cant be happening" she ranted

To no one in particular her arms swinging wildly as she tried to put her point across.

Robert rose out of his seat and went to stand before her. He placed his hands on her shoulders forcing her to stop and look at him

"Sarah. It's to late. The fates have made there decision. You can not deny this" he sighed as tears sprung into the corners of her eyes

"from today on you'll be leaving school. You'll be spending your time between here with us. And your grandparents in the underground. You have very strong magic within you Sarah and you'll need to be in the underground to learn how to control it" he said no room for argument in his tone

"I cant go back there! I can't face him! Not now its to soon!" she cried as Robert brought her in for a hug. Her hands found there way to the front of his shirt and her grip tightened

"he wont no your there Sarah. The Labyrinth will cloak you until your ready. You'll live on the outskirts of the Labyrinth. If you don't stay close the Labyrinth and the Goblin city and all the people who live there will start to weaken. You share in its magic now Sarah there's no denying this. If you don't go your people will suffer and your magic will drive you insane!" her father stated. His hands pulling her forward and gripping her shoulder tightly as if to inforce the situation on her.

"okay. But I won't see HIM. Not yet. How will the Labyrinth cloak me? What do I have to do?" Sarah said. Pulling away from her fathers tight grasp to look at her grandparents.

"The High King will explain how" said her grandmother as she rose from her seat to hug the girl.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

Jareth sat on his throne in his usual manner. One leg slung over the arm rest with his face resting on his gloved hand. His eyes were closed.

The throne room was for once silent. And had been since his return from the Above after he had been forced to return the girl. He hadn't moved an inch since that day and had no idea how much time had passed. He was still reeling over his defeat by the mortal girl. He had been so sure she'd stay he never considered the option that she might turn him down. Him the mighty Goblin King! He wanted so badly to make her his Queen that he'd ignored the damn prophecy and made her the offer. Fates be damned he'd never wanted anyone as much as he wanted the human girl.

And then his eyebrow rose. He felt a disturbance in the Labyrinth. Someone had entered with out his permission. So focused was he on this new development that he didn't notice he was no longer alone in the room. His mind turned to punishment momentarily until a small hand reached out and touched his shoulder alerting him of this new presence.

" _Jareth a chroi_ what has you so upset?" a bell like voice roused him from his musings about best to punish the intruder. He turned his head slightly and focused his mismatched eyes on the woman who stood before him

"mother mine. To what do I owe this visit?" his voice dripped with annoyance at being disturbed.

The woman who stood before him was tall and slender. Her long black wavy hair flowed around her beautiful face. Flowers woven through out tiny braids and a crown of silver and gold vines atop her head. Her dress was regal and flowed like water around her feet. It's colour a perfect match for her vibrant lavender eyes. Yes High Queen Titania was a sight to behold.

She frowned at his comment. Her beautiful brows knit together in worry for her oldest child

"what is wrong _a leanbh_?" she responded. Her voice laced with concern.

"There's an intruder in my Labyrinth mother. I do not have time for a heart to heart right now" he sighed. Stretching his aching muscles as he rose from his throne and made to step towards the window.

His mother stepped in front of him blocking his path. Making his mood worse in the process

"there is no intruder my son. Only your idiot Father. You no he misses these lands and when he heard I was visiting he insisted on coming with me so he could wander" she said with a smile. Raising a hand to his chest to stop him from moving past her

He huffed and turned back slumping down on his throne in an unregal manner that made the high queen role her eyes at her eldest.

"so it brings me back to my previous question mother mine. To what do I owe this visit?" he said. Seemingly put out that there was no one to punish. He swung his leg over the side of his throne and crossed his arms waiting for her response.

"I hear the Prophecy has been fulfilled and that you have finally found your Queen my son" she said with a smile as she conjured herself a chair and took a seat. Knowing her sons flair for the dramatic she was in for quite the show.

"you heard did you? Queen? No there is no Queen. Just the ruins of the Labyrinth and the destruction of my Escher room. Bested by a mere MORTAL. No mother there is no QUEEN" Jareth spoke through gritted teeth.

Titania sighed and leaned back slightly in her chair. Her foolish son was so wrapped up in his so called defeat he'd failed to notice the changes in his Kingdom.

"yes my son your Queen. You weren't as you state 'bested' by a 'mere mortal' you were 'bested' by a half fae. Your destined QUEEN" she said throwing her hands out in front of her as if to bring her point across

"half fae?" Jareth responded with a snort. Raising a hand to his beautiful face to cover his eyes

"she wasn't half fae mother. Who ever you got your so called information from needs banishing" he sighed. He wasn't in the mood to discuss this.

Titania made a noise of exasperation and continued.

"my so called informant happens to be Serena. You no Serena don't you? No dearest friend. Serena WILLIAMS" she replied. A smile ghosting her face momentarily as Jareth stiffened.

Sarah's second name was Williams he knew this. He knew everything about the girl. It must be a coincidence surely? He was once again dragged out of his inner musings by his mothers voice

"she came to tell me her beloved Granddaughter had run the Labyrinth and won. As you no Jareth. Fae don't lie. Why would I have any reason to doubt my oldest and dearest friend when she came to inform me her half Fae grandchild had ran the Labyrinth. A day before her sixteenth birthday and actually won? Tying our families together. Why Jareth! This is a joyous occasion. Even if your awkward attempts to some what woo the girl failed" she smiled. The girl would be in the heart of the Labyrinth by now. She only need delay him for a while longer. When Jareth didn't respond she continued

"and imagine to my delight when she also told me that the lovely Sarah was also coming to live with her! Well I just can't wait to meet my soon to be daughter in law. Although I had no idea how much damage your ego had actually caused" she sighed and continued "you've given me unnecessary work my boy. I should of known you'd scare the girl with your so called offer. Giving me as usual another mess to clean up"

Jareth regained his ability to speak then and interrupted her before she could continue to berate him.

"if it as you say Mother mine and my precious girl is indeed coming to live underground you shall do no such thing!" he slammed his fist in the arm of his throne and sat up straight.

"you will leave the girl alone. She has already denied me her heart. And turned down me and my kingdom. She doesn't want to be my Queen" he hissed.

His mother raised and elegant eyebrow and spoke. Her usually soft bell like voice now holding a steel that was rarely shown

"My son. You may be a King in your own right" she rose from her chair and walked over to his throne. Her voice raising in the process "BUT I am still your QUEEN and your MOTHER. You shall not talk to me this way. I will do what I deem best for your kingdom. And if you do not agree I won't hesitate to match make her with your brother and DE-THRONE you in the process. Maybe Puck would make a better King than the spoiled boy sat before me!"

Jareth unused to seeing his Mothers anger shrank back in his throne slightly. His anger deflating slightly in the process

"Mother..i" he was cut off again

"do not interrupt me whilst I'm speaking boy. Whether you like it or not _a leanbh_ she will be your Queen. You are fated to be so. Don't let your pride ruin what could be the best thing that's ever happened to you" the steel in her voice faded as she took in the distraught look gracing her usually arrogant sons handsome face

"you love her Jareth" it wasn't a question. But a statement. It was written over the boys face.

"I offered her everything. My love. My Kingdom. A place by my side forever. And she turned me down for the boy. I've never wanted anyone more. Even when I thought she was human. Never in my life has anyone denied me. She took my heart Mother mine. And destroyed it with a few words. She doesn't want ME" he spat out. Leaning forwards to cover his face with his gloved hands.

Titania sighed. And reached to put a delicate hand on her sons shoulder again.

"she's young Jareth. Her belief in the book was unexpected. It was you or the babe. She didn't think she had a choice. And you were so wrapped up in wanting to meet her expectations you failed to realise that in her world. No matter how mature she may have been. Age is a factor" she moved her hand to stroke his hair.

"I'll leave you now. But I must warn you Jareth. You can't see the girl"

The lifted his face to look at his mother

"what do you mean I can't see her? How am I supposed to fix anything if I can't see the girl?" he almost shouted. Frustration building along with the anger.

"she does not wish to see you yet my boy. Your advances scared her. Until hours ago she believed you were a villain. A King who stole babes and turned them into Goblins. The Labyrinth will not let you see her until she's ready. It's already cloaked her with it's magic."

Realisation dawned on his face and he stood.

"Father" he spat out his anger growing even more as he pieced everything together

"I'm sorry _a leanbh._ But we had no choice"

And with that she left him alone in a swirl of lavender glitter and flower petals.

Outside the castle the Goblins scurried into there homes as cries of rage and the shattering of glass was heard by all. Moments later an owl flew out of the throne room window towards the path to the Heart of the Labyrinth home of the spirit.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

Sarah stood in front of a floor length mirror. Her long brown hair was curled and a crown of flowers was woven on top of her head. She wore a long sleeved floor length green gown, golden vines embroidered on the bodice and golden twists lay around her wrists and around the neckline. She wore little makeup on her heart shaped face. A small amount of kohl on her green eyes to make them pop and a little rouge on her already red lips. She looked beautiful. It was a dress fit for a queen. She slid her small feet into matching slippers and turned to face her stepmother.

She'd spent the past few hours packing what she needed to make the move to her grandparents. Her mind still reeling from the onslaught of information she'd received from everyone earlier in the day. She'd packed away her toys the day after she'd returned from the underground. She'd said her goodbyes to Toby and left her stuffed bear Lancelot in his care. She didn't need him anymore.

She'd said her goodbyes to her grandfather. And Karen's parents. Her grandmother Serena would be taking her to the Heart of the Labyrinth to meet the High King. Who would show her the way into the Heart so she could ask the Labyrinth for it's protection.

Karen smiled at her stepdaughter. She'd taken it all so well but she was sure that something else was bothering the girl. She kept talking about how she couldn't see HIM. She knew Sarah was referring to Jareth and was trying to find the opportunity to ask the girl how she felt about her future husband.

"Sarah what do you think of Jareth?" Karen asked looking at Sarah from the corner of her eye. She watched at the girl stiffened. And waited for her to respond.

"He's..i..well….he scares me" she mumbled out. A frown on her face. Karen placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to hug her.

"Yes well he does play his part as the scary Goblin King a little to well I'll admit. His father was very much the same when I did my run. Although I hear that Jareth's never bothered with a runner until you. Fae royalty only love once Sarah. And if Jareth says he loves you I have no doubt in it" Karen said with a smile

"although he could have gone about it a better way I suppose" she sighed "well I guess it's time. Are you ready sweetie?" Sarah was still trying to process this last piece of information and almost missed the question Karen had just asked her.

"as ready as I'll ever be I suppose" she mumbled her mind still elsewhere.

Her grandmother and father entered the room at Karen's call. Robert stepped over to Sarah and pulled her into a hug. His baby girl was leaving and he didn't no what to say. Eventually he pulled away to look at her, he spent a moment studying her features before pulling her back into a hug. After a moment he spoke.

"behave your self my girl, do as your grandparents say and pay attention to your lessons. I'll come and visit as soon as possible and you'll be able to come and visit in a month. And Sarah if you need me…"

She pulled away from him slightly, a small smile on her face

"I'll call" she replied.

"Serena _a chara_ it's time" came a deep voice from the mirror.

"were ready your Majesty" Serena said. Addressing the man in the mirror. She stepped forward and took hold of Sarah's hand

"be safe" said Karen as she crossed the room and took hold of Robert's hand they watched Serena and Sarah step into the mirror portal that would take them to the Underground.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

As Sarah stepped out of the portal she was struck with an overwhelming sense of comfort. She was back. Back in the Labyrinth. And she'd never felt more at home. She took in a deep breath, the familiar taste of magic in the air filling her lungs. She turned to the gentleman in front of her and dropped into a curtsey.

"Rise _a leanbh_ and show me your face" said the High King

Sarah rose out of her curtsey and looked at the fae in front of her. He wore tight breeches and boots as was the fashion in royal society, a deep red poets shirt on his torso and a long leather jacket with embroidered designs of leaves and vines matched the gold circlet on his brow. His face was handsome. His fae markings matching the red of his shirt. His long golden hair reached past his shoulders and was tied at the nape if his neck. But it was his eyes that shocked Sarah the most.

Piercing mismatched eyes captured her own. One blue and one green stared back at her. Eyes so similar to another Kings it took her breath away.

The High King smiled at the girl. His future Daughter as she made the connection between father and son.

"come _a leanbh_ my son has no doubt already felt a disturbance in the Labyrinth with our arrival. And I no not how long my _a mhuirnin_ can keep him occupied" he put his gloved hand out for Sarah to take.

She hesitated only slightly before accepting and he was soon leading them to the giant stone doors that lead to the Heart of the Labyrinth.

"the spirit is expecting your arrival _a leanbh_ there is no need to be worried" the High King whispered as he took in Sarah's worried expression

"I'm sorry your Majesty" she said quietly

"nonsense _a leanbh_. Please call me Oberon. We are family now after all" he smiled down at the girl as a shocked look crossed her face.

She smiled up at him.

"thank you Oberon"

Oberon stopped before a giant stone wall. The steal of the Goblin Monarch was engraved into the stone. He moved so Sarah was stood in front of the stone and took a step behind her his hands on her shoulders.

"Place your hand upon the signet _a leanbh_ and the Labyrinth will grant you access. We'll be waiting for you outside the Labyrinth. For I fear it wont be before long that, that idiot son of mine makes an appearance" Sarah stiffened slightly and Oberon rubbed her shoulder with his gloved thumb.

"he will not see you Sarah. The Labyrinth will show you another way out and you will not cross paths" he pushed her forwards slightly releasing her shoulders as he did so and she raised her hand out and placed her palm against the signet engraved in stone. It was surprisingly warm. The signet began to glow slightly beneath her palm and in a flash of light Sarah was gone.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

Sarah stood on a stone dais in the middle of a round room. The domed ceiling was painted to look like the nights sky. Tiny crystals were embedded in the stone that glittered showing the constellations, there glow coming from the flickering candles that lined every inch of wall space. Drips of wax covered the walls and pooled on the floor of the room. At Sarah's feet there was a small wooden box. The signet of the Goblin Monarch engraved into the soft wood. She bent down to inspect it further but didn't dare touch it.

"My Queen, you have come at last" a feminine voice spoke out. Sarah jumped back onto her feet and looked around trying to find the speaker.

"where are you?" she said. Her voice sounding calmer than she felt

"no need to fear _a leanbh_ I am the spirit of the Labyrinth. And I am everywhere" it replied. A hint of mirth in its voice

"why can't I see you" Sarah said. Looking around the room again trying to see something.

"I have no physical form _a leanbh._ I am the very walls of the Labyrinth. Now my Queen pick up the box at your feet and open it. I have a gift for you" it said

Sarah bent down slowly and picked up the wooden box. The ran her finger over the signet and straightened up. Tentatively she opened it. She gasped as she peered inside.

Laid in the box was a silver pendant. A smaller daintier version of the one that Jareth wore. The signet of the Goblin Monarch and the Labyrinth. It rested on a long chain made of Goblin silver. She took it out of the box and admired it. The jewel in the centre was amber and it shined in the candle light.

"a gift for you my Queen. The symbol of the Goblin Queen and Queen of the Labyrinth. Wear it always" the spirit urged.

Sarah reached up and placed the chain around her neck. The pendant felt warm against her skin.

"it's beautiful. Thank you" she said with a smile. Looking down at the pendant that sat atop her breast. She closed the box and sighed.

"now _a leanbh_ the other reason you have come" said the spirit.

"you wish to be cloaked from your King. May I ask why?" the spirit enquired

Sarah took a deep breath. She knew she'd have to answer this question sooner or later. But she wasn't prepared.

"He made me an offer that scares me spirit." she replied. Her teeth worrying her bottom lip as she struggled to come up with an answer.

"call me Brianna my Queen, and tell me why did this offer scare you?" it replied

"he well..he asked me to fear him, love him and do as he says. And he would be my slave" Sarah sighed

"but I had no idea what he meant of it! I just wanted to get Toby home. I had no idea until afterwards that he was basically proposing. Albeit badly. I need time to sort out my feelings. And having him around me pressuring me into being with him isn't going to help matters! I'm only sixteen. I'm still a child in my world. I'm not ready to be someone's wife. I'm barely ready to be someone's Queen! I have no idea what I'm doing and I'm scared Brianna. Really scared. I wasn't given any time to wrap my head around all this! 5 hours ago I was being informed that I'm not actually human. That I was leaving my home to come here and meet you and I just can't see him yet. Please don't make me" she cried.

Sarah dropped to her knees and sobbed. The days events catching up with her. Her emotions exploding.

What Sarah didn't no however was the Labyrinth could see her heart. And the emotions concerning Jareth that she had no idea what to call were the beginnings of love. For what no one knew. Not even the girl was that the girl had also fallen in love with the Goblin King.

"Rise _a leanbh_ and take a look into the box once more" the spirit urged as Sarah tried to range in her emotions. Sniffing a little as she did so. She opened the box once more and pulled out a ring. A familiar ring

"this ring is mine. The one I gave to the Wiseman during my run" said Sarah. Confusion on her face

"and now I give it back to you my Queen" Brianna said. Warmth filling her voice

"I have placed an enchantment upon it. If you wear it always the King will never see you. He may sense your presence if you are around him. But he will not be able to look upon you unless you remove it. But before you put the ring on my Queen I require something in return" she stated.

Sarah looked up from the box. The ring in the palm of her hand

"and what is it you require exactly?" she said. Hesitantly

The spirit laughed

"nothing serious my Queen I assure you. I only wish for you to spent as much time in the Labyrinth as possible. The magic will cloak you from the King. But I wish for you to no me as I no of you. The inhabitants of the Labyrinth will see you. Your pendant will assure that you will not come to harm. A Queen must no there lands. And I wish for you to help restore me to my former glory. But you must not use magic to move about the Labyrinth. If you get lost just think of me and I will be your guide" said the Labyrinth

"yes I can do that. I'd love to learn more about the lands and the people" Sarah replied.

"I actually planned on doing that anyway so if that is all you wish of me in return consider it done" she smiled.

"place the ring upon your finger _a leanbh_ for I have one more thing I wish to discuss with you" Brianna said

Sarah placed the ring on her finger. A warmth spread through her body and she knew the magic was taking hold

"what is it Brianna?" said asked. She bent to place the box back on the floor

"stop!" Brianna shouted. Sarah stood back up. The box still in her hand. Confusion on her face

"I'm sorry my Queen. The box is also a Gift. One with you may not want to accept. But have no choice in. for the King will soon be here and I have little time left to explain it" Sarah sucked in a breath her body going tense at the mention of the King.

"this box isn't just a jewellery box my Queen. It's a letter box. Whether you want to admit it or not the King is in love with you. And will not take kindly to the fact that I have agreed to give you aid. So I intend to offer a compromise. One which you will accept as well as he. I will gift the King a box the same as yours so he may write you letters. The box will glow when you have received one. So my Queen do not put anything in it that you do not wish the King to see"

Sarah let out the breath she'd been holding and was about to respond when she heard a crash coming from Above. All speech leaving her at that moment she started to panic

"go now my Queen. And I hope to converse with you soon" as Brianna spoke a door and a set of steps appeared on the other side of the chamber. Sarah made her way towards it. And as her foot landed on the second step the doorway vanished behind her. Leaving only darkness. Box clutched in her hand she sighed and started to climb upwards.

 _ **XOXOXOXOXO**_

Jareth arrived at the Heart of the Labyrinth quickly. He walked quickly down the secret pathway that held the entrance.

He stormed up to the signet and pulled a glove roughly off his right hand. He placed It on the stone and waited to be granted entrance. He stood for a few moments. Trying to calm himself down but when the stone refused to admit him his anger grew.

Pushing away from the stone he started to pace up and down the court yard. Mulling over the information he'd received from his Mother

He should of known something wasn't right when she'd admitted the intruder he sensed was his Father. The old man never did take to wondering the Labyrinth on his own. Not when he could have joined his wife in berating his son. So Sarah was a half fae was she? How did he not sense it? All those years watching her in the Above and he didn't detect a trace of physical magic. He assumed the magic he felt from her when she ran the Labyrinth was the magical gift he'd given her. The power to wish for what ever she wanted. He was blinded by her determination and her beauty and for that he was a fool. Forever linked to a woman who did not want him. A wife he'd never claim because the Labyrinth said so.

His anger grew rapidly as his mind processed. He turned sharply and launched several crystals towards the doorway. He was sure Sarah was in the Heart and that was the reason he was denied entrance. The stone began to glow. And he marched forwards and pressed his ungloved hand on the stone. In a flash of light he was finally given admittance.

He could smell her in the air around the dais. The scent of peaches and something so uniquely Sarah it made his heart ache. A small box rested at his feet. The symbol of the Goblin Monarch engraved on its top. He bent down to pick it up.

"a gift for you my King" Brianna spoke.

"what is the meaning of this Brianna? Were is Sarah. Why have you taken my Queen from me?" he said through gritted teeth. This hand tightening around the box

"because she asked me to _a leanbh_ she feels love for you but isn't ready to accept it. She will show herself to you when the time is right. But you must be patient with her. I gift to you however a means of communication. She holds onto its mate and awaits your correspondence." Brianna's voice rang out in the cavern. Warmth in it as she spoke to her King.

"a letter box? That's your solution? A LETTER BOX!" Roared Jareth.

"yes my King. A letter box. Use it wisely" she said. And with that Jareth found himself back outside the entrance. The box clutched in his still ungloved hand. He stormed off towards the castle.

 _ **A/N- I'd like to say thank you to everyone whos read, followed and has chosen favorite my story so far. I'd also like to apologize for the delay in getting a second chapter to you but Ive been working hard on hashing out some of the finer details and im still unsure as to were the story is going! that being said im enjoying the writing process and i hope to have a third chapter for you very soon. im also sorry if this chapter is a bit long! i couldn't find a good place to cut it down. :) also please review!**_


End file.
